therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Kerr
Joshua is a character in the Schoolboys movies. He tends to forgive easily, which makes him a role model to various other students, including the Schoolboys Team. Family Joshua has a mother and father, but no known siblings. His parents taught him under a strict rule of being kind, which Joshua tries to follow. Biography 'Pre-Schoolboys' Joshua became friends with Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob. One day, Samuel Murray and Josh 'General' Kingston Jnr. came to school on the same day. Making Friends Josh Kingston, Junior was in fact jealous of Joshua's popularity, and wanted some himself. The day that Josh and Joshua were paired up to do an assignment together, Josh hit Joshua in the nose due to an unknown "annoyance". Josh's friends, Nick and Nathan spotted Josh and chased him all around the school as Joshua made his way to his favourite spot; by the bushes near the Gymnasium. Minutes later, Nick and Nathan returned to him and told him that they had 'taken care' of Josh. Joshua asked them to bring him there, so they could talk. Only Nick returned with Josh after Nathan had to go to 'footy practice at 1:00pm'. Nicholas shoved Josh down the hill, much to Joshua's dismay. Joshua and Nick (reluctantly) helped Josh back up and they all sat down, however, Joshua had to leave because it was Friday, soon after. 'Memory Lost' After the next few days the group found Joshua lying down on the ground at the Schoolboys Spot, but his memory was gone. Somehow he had been hit, giving him amnesia. So, the Schoolboys all set off to retrieve Joshua's memory. First, they confronted High King Roman, who tried and failed to hypnotize him. Next, they took him to his favourite spot again, and he received good memories with the mix of familiar surroundings and a slap from Nathan. He recalled he had been following a tui when something had hit him on the back of the head. They also found sushi before seeing the attacker, nicknamed by the Team Jumper Head, and ran after him. Personality and Traits Joshua is a tolerant kid who forgives Josh for punching him quickly, and would never choose violence over anything else. He also makes friends easily and hates being hated by others or made jealous of. When he is knocked out by Jumper Head, he goes a bit crazy and has hallucinations, like thinking that the rest of the Schoolboys will hurt or torture him. This may have some link to his past, which nobody really cares about, and it is revealed that for some reason he likes teeth. Abilities Joshua is not very physically fit, and is the slowest Schoolboy. He finds that if he needs to be in a fight, he has to do it cleanly. But he would rather settle a fight with words than continue it with his fists. Relationships Josh 'General' Kingston Jnr. Joshua and General share the same first name, but that does not mean they get along. General gets jealous of Joshua. Behind the Scenes Needing a cameraman, Joshua left in Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters so his actor could film the movie's events. Quotes Schoolboys (Film) Joshua: Where's Josh? Nathan: We 'toke care of him'. Joshua: Can...can you bring him here? Nicholas: Sure. (Nicholas rolls Josh down the hill) Joshua: Hey, don't do that! Josh: Can we be friends again? Joshua: Yeah. Joshua: Look, nice view! Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Joshua: Gotta' go, bye! (Runs off) Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Joshua: Ahh...ahh, don't hurt me! Nicholas: We're not going to hurt you... Joshua: Uhh, leave me alone! You'll never catch me alive! (Falls out of tree) Nathan: Calm down, please! Joshua: BANG BANG BANG! I like teeth! Joshua: I think, I think I remember now! Nicholas: So, who hit you? Joshua: Hit me? (Nathan slaps him in the face) Joshua: Ahh! I remember...A guy with a jumper on his head... Appearances Schoolboys (Film) - 1st Appearance Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters - (Cameo) Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind - Last Appearance (To Date)